Ahri/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Use to set up your combos, it will make landing and dramatically easier. * Initiate team fights using , and chase down stragglers with . * enables Ahri's abilities, it opens up paths for , helps double hitting with , and closes to make use of . ;Playing Against * Ahri's survivability is significantly reduced when her Ultimate, , is down. * Stay behind minions to make difficult to land, this will reduce Ahri's damage potential significantly. Tricks ;Ability Usage * is Ahri's main farming and harassing tool during the laning phase. The massive movement speed it grants can help avoid enemies' skillshots when trading skills. ** An ideal early game harassment would be + an autoattack (which will proc ). This can deal quite a large amount of damage, especially on those who don't have much Magic Resist. ** Throw backward when running to maximize the duration of the movement speed. This can help when running away or chasing an enemy. ** 's mana cost is quite high during early game, with a relatively low cooldown of 7 seconds, so it can be tempting to spam this ability which will burn out 's mana very quickly. Therefore, it is advised not to spam this ability recklessly. ** Use the movement speed bonus to steer the Orb on its way back should the enemy attempt to sidestep it. ** The movement speed is also useful in escaping ganks when her ultimate is not available. ** It is best to aim at its maximum range to ensure both parts of the ability will hit the enemy. * will heal Ahri for its maximum potential when used with on a minion wave. The passive helps Ahri stay in lane longer than other mid laners. ** Late game, with enough AP,using with on a minion wave can fully heal without having to return to base. * is 's single target nuke that is best used when at close range to an enemy champion. ** At rank 1 and 2, damage is negligible and has a long cooldown. However, beyond rank 3 it will start to put a hurt on those who dare to charge into . ** will proc immediately should the 3 spectral flames hit the target, thus making this ability a low-mana cost harassment. ** Maxing out first before is not a bad idea when it comes to extreme melee matchups (e.g: , , ). The secure single-targeted damage (as the ability is auto-targeted) helps Ahri retaliate should they try to engage or juke. ** Be wary that using at close range also puts into risk of being disabled or worse, bursted down, as she is a squishy champion. ** can also be used to charge up due to its low mana cost or to quickly kill 3 low-health minions (the flame will split automatically if the damage is sufficient to kill the target) * is 's trademark and only form of disable. It will affect the first enemy hit. ** has a long cooldown and a high mana cost early game. Take great care when using this ability to trade with your opponent as it will burn out Ahri's mana quickly. ** Setting up a perfect for a gank will devastate your opponent,usually resulting in a kill or at the very least force them to use . ** can lure the enemy into your turret's range, thus favoring you in a trade. ** Although can no longer disrupt dashes, it can still stop . ** During teamfights, try to the enemies' carries, which will likely result in their death. Alternatively, you can use to save your marksman(s) from diving assassins such as and . * ultimate- is what makes her slippery and versatile. Use in teamfights to re-position yourself if enemies try to lock you down. **With 3 charges of and , can cover massive distance to close or expand the gap with enemies. ** can dash through most walls. Use this trick to create shortcuts when chasing or escaping. **Focus on using to juke any incoming skillshots rather than damage the enemies as the damage of 3 dashes is still somewhat low. **Use the 10-second span after your first use of to wait for your abilities' cooldown then engage your enemies again. **In rare scenarios however, 's damage can be used to finish off low health champions if other skills are unavailable lest they away. **Use right where you stand (hover the mouse over your champion) to deal the immediate damage from without putting yourself into an unfavorable position. Use this technique when your E-Q-W combo doesn't deal enough damage to kill your target. ;Mastery Usage * is generally the best Keystone for , as one spell combo in lane will proc the mastery, adding more damage to her mid-late game burst combo as well as giving her more assassination potential. ;Item Usage * ;Countering * es:Ahri/Estrategia ru:Ари/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Ahri